


Recognition

by somethingtookish



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, custom inquisitor, faceblindness, mute character, sappy romo stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtookish/pseuds/somethingtookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faceblind inquisitor is constantly in awe of how beautiful their boyfriend is. dorian's a little baffled but mostly endeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Candor constantly comments on how beautiful Dorian is and at first Dorian just think it’s typical flirting; he’s not unused to the attention he receives for his looks. But then he finally pieces together that Candor’s face doesn’t always light up right away when he meets Dorian’s gaze. There’s sometimes a hesitant pause, especially if they run into each other outside of their usual safe spaces.

“Faceblindness?”

Candor nods slowly, watching carefully, his own expression guarded, and Dorian feels a sharp pang of something akin to guilt, he can tell Candor’s  _assessing_ his reaction. It’s a habit Dorian had noticed when they first met – how Candor would smile, gesture politely, his deep voice betraying absolutely no ill will – the perfect image of amenability. But his eyes were always watching, always analyzing, considering something. Now Candor’s face is reserved, as if preparing to hear something painful. Dorian mentally chides himself for his typical sarcastic, piercing tone of voice. It was normally in jest, but seeing as this was apparently a somewhat sensitive topic for the Inquisitor, Dorian desperately wishes for some way to put Candor at ease.

It had always made sense for the Inquisitor to have a cautious nature or approach. Dorian had never considered there might be something else behind Candor’s overly attentive and careful mannerisms. 

_He doesn’t always recognize me. He can’t remember my face. And yet…_

Dorian’s mind flashes with remembered compliments, moments where he would catch the Inquisitor looking at him with such concentration, as if trying to memorize the curves of his face. The distracted way Candor would worry his bottom lip with his teeth whenever he approached Dorian for conversation, eyeing the belts on his outfit before saying or hand-signing anything. 

_Well it’s not like anyone else around here is going to be caught wearing this._

Candor murmurs something in Dorian’s direction, his expression uncharacteristically shy, his wide shoulders hunched, as if trying to fold into himself, and he pauses, unable to finish his sentence. Dorian tilts his head, questioning, and Candor lifts his hands to sign, slowly, and slightly dramatized for Dorian’s benefit.

_‘Is it okay?’_

Dorian laughs, against his best efforts it’s a breathy, gasping thing, and smiles.

“Of course, amatus.”


End file.
